1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of satellites and, in particular, to inflatable satellites.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable satellites are old in the art. For example, the ECHO satellite launched in the early dates of space flight was a large balloon with a reflective coating. Of course, later designs such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,953, entitled xe2x80x9cSpacecraft Designs For Satellite Communication System,xe2x80x9d by J. R. Stuart were a far more sophisticated communications satellite design including an inflatable torus shaped structure incorporating an array of antennas and solar cells. However, this design does not store in a very small volume, nor is it light in weight. In addition, continued pressurization is required to insure that its shape is maintained. Thus a large supply of pressurized gas is required in order to maintain internal pressurization over a long time period. The patent to J. R. Stuart also discloses a hemispherical shaped satellite design using a tubular truss assembly to support a series of antennas that allows stacking of a series thereof. While this design allows for storing a significant number of satellites in a relatively small volume, the satellite is not designed to be collapsed into a very small volume. Therefore there is the need for a low cost and small size satellite that can be used for missions requiring small payloads and which can easily be scaled up to handle larger payloads.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an inflatable satellite design.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide an inflatable satellite design that stores in a very small volume when un-inflated.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an inflatable satellite design that once inflated remains rigidized upon elimination of internal pressurization.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an inflatable satellite design that can be easily scaled up in size.
The invention is a satellite assembly comprising at least three flat housings in a plane for containing the payload of the satellite, each housing having at least two inflatable tubular members coupled by a first end thereto and by their second ends to separate adjacent housings. The individual housings have protrusions about their respective peripheries for attaching the tubular members at least equal to the number of the tubular members coupled thereto.
For standardization purposes, the housings have six equally spaced protrusions extending from the periphery thereof. At least one of the housing includes a mechanism for internally pressurizing said tubular members such that they become inflated and rigid.
The assembly further includes a system for insuring that the tubular members remain in the inflated condition without internal pressurization. This system preferably comprises a fibrous inner layer of material impregnated with an ultraviolet radiation curing resin. Thus when the satellite assembly is placed in orbit, ultraviolet radiation from the sun will cure the resin and simultaneously bond the fibrous layer to the outer layer, thereby rigidizing the tubular member. The preferred configuration of the satellite assembly comprises 10 housings in a triangular pattern.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, will be better understood from the following description in connection with the accompanying drawings in which the presently preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for purposes of illustration and description only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.